Giving In
by ghmari
Summary: Burke and Cristina learn that giving in isn't so bad. Takes place sometime after the I love you from Burke.


Temptation

He finally got her to move in. For real this time, he had gone to her apartment to make sure. He told her he loved her, you think that they would be on good terms. But instead they were on the opposite end of the couch with their arms cross. The only communication they were having is with their eyes when they dared to look at each other. But even that was short lived when they realized that neither one would give in. He just wanted to have dinner with friends and she refused, he tried to convince her it wasn't a big deal but she was too stubborn to budge.

She turned to him annoyed when he started to tap his fingers against the couch. "Do you really have to do that?" she snapped. He sighed, as he stopped "Can't we just go to bed and forget about it." He asked.

"Why so you could win"

"There is nothing to win Cris"

"Whatever I'm going to bed" she stopped, as she got to the doorway "Don't follow me," she told him as he stood when she stood. He opened the door she closed.

"You can't kick me out of my bedroom" he said as he walked towards the bed

"Your room, I thought it was our room." She added in a mocking tone.

"You can't kick me out of our room then" He tells her as he gets underneath the covers with her.

"Whatever stay I don't care, just don't think your getting any."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," he says turning off the lamp. They lay at opposite ends of the bed making sure not to touch.

Soaking in the silence and darkness he has the urge to touch her. Ever since she moved in they hadn't spent a night without their hands all over each other. Their fight was ridiculous, but they both were passionate people who refused to give in. So here they are not touching, he decide that maybe giving in wouldn't be so bad.

He turned around so that his arms were around her waist. He could feel her smile.

"I knew you had no self control." She said as he sat up and positioned herself on his hips, as he sat up her head moved down to meet his lips. Their mouths clung to each other and only separated when he moved to take off her shirt. As his hands reached for the clasp of her bra he whispered, "I have more self control then you do."

Before his lips could return to hers she pushed him a way " no you don't" she said.

"Lets be honest, you couldn't last a day without sex."

"Yes I could," she said trying to convince herself, she did this for him so what if she liked it too.

"Baby, it okay I know I'm irresistible, it's understandable that you can't control yourself." He answered with a smirk leaning towards her he tries to capture her lips. Moving away before he could reach her she goes back to her side of the bed. She wasn't going to let him win. Laying back down he sighed, he didn't know what a person would win in the no sex game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three days since this game of theirs had started and they were both going crazy. Burke was in bed reading a book with Cristina lying on his bare chest listening to his breathing. It had been three very long days for her, but she did her best to hide it.

Burke was driving her crazy with the way his hands played with the curls, why couldn't he just give in and let her win. He should know that she would make it worth his wild. Burkes eyes tried to focus on the words in the book but he was having a hard time concentrating, he could smell her shampoo and that was enough to distract him. Their apartment was spotless because he put all his sexual frustrations into cleaning.

After dinner he stripped down to his boxers and got in bed hoping to seduce her into giving in. But instead she decided to play along she slipped into one of his dress shirts and laid down next to him. Her legs kept brushing up against his and her breath was tickling her stomach. He deicide that they should both win.

Turning her over so that she was on her back, he rips the shirt of her body. His lips came crashing down on hers. "You win, you win," he said in between placing kisses on her stomach.

Two hours later they were wrapped in a thin sheet. Her back was against his chest with her head tilted as he continued to place kisses on the neck. " I think we both won," she whispered. Letting out a chuckle " Yeah we both won."

A/N- didn't come out they way I wanted but it's okay. Reviews are nice.


End file.
